The Submission of Harry Potter
by eternity of black
Summary: Cho Chang has a nasty surprise in store for Harry after he leaves her. After she has him, what will she do with him? And when will she let him go? M rating is WELL earned. Cho/Harry/multi/slash/futa
1. Chapter 1

She was waiting for him in an empty classroom, knowing he would walk by soon. She had seen him make this walk many times since he broke it off with her and the boy who lived always made it alone.

She concentrated hard on the spell she was casting, it was very complicated magic. Cho Chang was not lacking in magical talent but it still had taken her weeks to master this difficult, wonderful spell she had discovered. Today was the day, and very soon it would be put to use.

Harry came up the staircase on the east side of the castle and stopped for a moment to take in the view. His mind was full of thoughts, too many to count, and he was lost in them as he walked by the empty classroom. All he heard was "_stupify!" _As the spell sent his sprawling to the ground.

Some time later Harry awoke to find himself in an empty classroom, magically bound to a chair. He didn't have to look far to see who had done this too him, Cho Chang stood in front of him, overjoyed.

"Hello Harry, sorry for the surprise but we needed to sort some things out." She said with a sly smile. Harry tried to answer her but found himself unable, restrained by a silencing charm.

"When you left me Harry you really embarrassed me. You sent me running in tears down the hallway. They all call me crying Cho now, thanks to you." She said as she cast an unknown spell on some potion ingredients. She picked them up and dropped them into a cauldron, which emitted light smoke and hissed violently.

"But in just another minute here Harry, it will be time for your punishment." She said, followed by silence. Harry hardly even had time to wonder what she could mean before she grabbed a cup and filled it with her mystery potion. Her face contorted in a look of disgust but she forced it down. And then began to smile.

"Oh Harry, what fun we will have." Said cho as she began to run her hands under her skirt. Harry began to notice a growing bulge from under said skirt, and his eyes went wide with realization as she took it off.

"That's right Harry Potter, that potion just gave me a big fat dick." She said as she rolled her magically created new toy in her hands, stiffening with her approach. It was 9 inches long after it achieved full hardness, long and smooth. She began to run her fingers up and down her new cock playfully, and as she closed the distance the width and length of Cho Chang's New dick was starring Harry right in the face.

"I know this is unexpected Harry, but trust me when I say that sucking my new cock for me will be the best thing that ever happens to you. You want this big dick in your mouth and you'll have it. Because right here right now you are my fucking mouth bitch, my little faggot boy whore. So open up baby and get ready to suck me dry." She said as she ran her hand through his hair. Harry was paralyzed, he was immobilized by yet another spell.

As Cho moved her soft hands to his lips and began to part them for him, Harry's entire body was hit with a mixture of shock, horror and adrenaline as if trying everything to shake the spell. It was to no avail however, within a few seconds Cho stood in front of him, her cock bouncing from her last steps.

Harry looked at her in that moment. Her large perky breasts rested on her slender frame majestically. Her hands on her hips, her thick strong thighs parted before leading up to her new dick which was now about an inch from Harry's face. The large round head right between his eyes, he could even smell it. That mixture of sweat and pheromones that filled his nostrils.

"I know you'll love it Harry, you'll be begging for me to fuck your mouth and everywhere else before this day is done." She said, as she grabbed the back of his head and eased his mouth onto the tip of her cock.

"_Oh this fantastic!"_ Thought Cho as Harry's wet mouth slid onto her new organ, sending waves of new and unknown pleasure coursing through her. She began to slowly fuck his mouth, pushing in and out, enjoying the sensation.

"Nobody leaves Cho Chang Harry, least of all a little bitchboy like you." She humiliated him as she speed up her thrust, doing a few in quick secession, then slowing down to go deeper. "I don't give a shit about who you are Harry, because this is **what **you are now, my wet hole to fuck. When I want, how I want you don't have any say. After my cock empties into your mouth your going to swallow it, then I'll show you your new home my little mouth pet. My sweet cumguzzling slut." Cho said as she began to fuck his stupid mouth deeper and faster. She was thrusting with reckless abandon as she finally let out a scream of pleasure and filled Harry's mouth up with her thick warm spunk.

"Oh my God Harry, that was so good." She said as she slid her cock out of his mouth, she rested it on his lips and squeezed out the last remnants of buzz before speaking again.

"Now it's time for your treat little fagboy, I'll help you for now but soon you will be doing it all on your own like the little slut you are." She said laughing as she tilted his head back, the cum began to run slowly down Harry's throat and he got his first taste of what was to become his only purpose in life.

"Welcome to the rest of your life." Cho said as she gave his face a slap with her soft but still heavy penis. She walked over to her wand laughing, shaking her backside tauntingly at Harry before sending him crashing to the floor with another stunning spell.


	2. Chapter 2

Cho Chang walked into the small room and saw her captive just where he should be. Harry Potter was on his knees with his mouth wide open, total submission had become him. Cho had power over him, soon she would find out just how much power that was.

"You've been doing very well Harry, my little mouth pussy. You've embraced your new life with gusto haven't you bitch?" She asked him, taking her sex out from her skirt and playing with it.

"Yes I have miss Cho, I love your cock." Harry said without hesitation. Cho slapped him in the face with her dick and began to choke him harshly.

"Wrong! You love dick, not just my dick! Cock is your life, not my cock, but all **COCK. SAY IT BITCH.**" She demanded as she spit in his mouth.

"Cock is my life, I love all dick. All cock is my life." He said as she circled him, bouncing her large erect penis off his head along the way.

"Repeat after me my little mouth slut, I will suck any cock that is in front of me. I will suck any cock dry." She said waiting for Harry to respond. He hesitated for only a second before responding.

"I will suck any cock that is in front of me. I will suck any cock dry." Harry replied, his own cock betraying him by stiffening. Cho grabbed his balls and squeezed them until his testicles began to bulge. She slapped his balls as hard as she could multiple times quickly, then she delivered a vicious kick to the groin as she stood up. Her spells rendered Harry unable to react physically, but his veins became engorged as his body was wrought pain it could not express.

"COCKSUCKERS DON'T HESITATE! Little faggots like you know your place and its on your knees In front of a big fat dick. That is your life now and it's time for you to experience it fully. Come in Draco." Cho said as she stepped off to the side of the room. Draco Malfoy stepped into the room and smiled as he positioned himself in front of Harry and began to take his pants off.

"I can see your frustration Harry but this is what I've been training you for. This moment, the first time you take a man into your wet mouth, is the next step in your new life. Suck his cock my little mouth bitch, suck it dry." She commanded as she lessened her spell to allow his head to move. He began immediately to blow Draco with expert skill. A look of ecstasy flashed over Malfoys face as he began to rock slowly with Harry's sucking technique. Cho began to whisper in Harry's ear as he worked Draco's dick with his tongue.

"Worship his cock Harry. Look in his eyes as he fucks your wanting mouth. Because of all the words for God Harry, your favorite is cock. And you have to worship your God don't you Harry? Your God will give you his love if you please him Harry. His thick hot love." She said as she began to finger his tight ass. She entered him with two fingers and began to twist and spread them, tickling the insides of his asshole.

"Ready Potter? Ready for my cum?" Malloy said gratefully as he began to shiver with anticipation. Cho could see his cock twitching and throbbing as his moans hit a fever pitch. She knew he was spilling his seed into her mouth pets throat and Harry's cock began to spill its own load upon the floor, a symbol of his subservience. After Draco pulled his pants up he walked over to Cho and place 100 galleons into her hand.

"No price would be too high for that experience. Harry Potter, the boy who lived to suck cock." He said with a smirk as he left the room. Cho began to reposition Harry afterwards, bending his body so that he was on all fours.

"You have tasted your first serving of man cum my little mouth pet and that means you have graduated. You will now begin to suck the cock of any man with coin. Your mouth is a dumping ground for their sperm. You will worship and devote yourself to their cocks as is the destiny of all faggot boys. Your new name to me however, will be ass pet. Because a true faggot, a real bitch boy cocksucker like you, has to be full service. I have trained your mouth, now I will train your ass." She old him as she began to enter his boy pussy.

Harry felt her long dick as it slid into him. She started slow, teasing his asshole. He remembered the first time he had sucked her perfection, that mix of fear and excitement. She was right, cock was his God now, and he would serve and please it. His asshole and his mouth were meant for this and he loved it. His future was now and his purpose was at hand.

"Tell me you loved his jizz my ass pet, tell me you need my cock in your bitch ass." She demanded, his dignity no longer existed, only his desires.

"I loved his jizz, I need your cock in my bitch ass." Harry responded submissive.

"Tell me you love me, and you love cock." She continued, slapping his backside as she fucked into him. His ass was on fire in a mix of pain and pleasure.

"I love you, I love cock." He said.

"That's right ass pet." She responded as she pulled out of him and shoved her penis in his mouth. He could taste his own ass and he loved it. Soon the taste was replaced with another, her thick cum covered his mouth as he swallowed it down hungrily.

"Good faggot." Was all Cho said before she left the room, leaving Harry alone with his thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

Six months later

Misstress Chang had a very good year. Her little pet Harry had been earning her thousands of galleons a month. She walked through the hall of her domain making her rounds. She had been fortunate with the events of the day. After Dumbledore had been killed voldemort had taken over the country. Without Harry Potter to stand against him he had no real opposition. Some had stood against him but they were put down quickly.

After the dark Lord had found out what happened to Harry he had granted her full freedom to conduct her business as she saw fit. She now had dozens of slaves of both genders. She had become a powerful woman with 3 successful fuck houses.

Her first slave was still her best moneymaker and it was he she was on her way to visit. She was dressed as she always was in her sex houses. She wore a black push up bra and a crotchlesss thong. Her cock swayed back and forth as she walked, drawing the eyes of those she passed.

She came to Harry's room and spoke to the receptionist, as Harry's holes had been so busy that it was nessecary to hire somebody to keep track of all the appointments. That person was lavender brown.

"Hello miss Chang, I've cleared his schedule as you asked. He's all yours for the day." She said as she rose to open the door. As Cho walked by lavender whispered into her ear "when are you going to fuck me again?"

"If you speak to me again without permission I'll put you in one of these rooms whore." Cho told her as she stepped into the room. Harry was lying in the bed with his ass in the air, like the good slut he was.

"Get on your knees bitch." Cho told him as he obeyed. He had made her a fortune but he was capable of more, and Cho would get the most out her most famous piece of ass.

"Service me while I speak with you, my little mouth pussy." She demanded. He took her in his mouth greedily as she continued.

"You've done well, you've proved yourself to be a professional fag boy. Your cocksucking skills are the best in London. There's a line around the block to fuck you and the money is rolling in. You deserve a reward. Stop." She told him as he ceased his oral talents. She grabbed him by the face and tiled his face left, then right. Then she ran her hands down his chest.

"Are you a dick lover?" She asked him.

"Yes." He responded.

"Then you need tits don't you?" She said as she took out her wand. She cast her unique spells on his chest. His bust began to enlarge, growing into to firm perky breasts. They kept growing until they were d cups, Harry's face was expressionless as Cho had not given him any commands.

"Thank you miss Cho." He said gratefully. She walked around to his backside and bent him over.

"And you need a fat ass as well don't you? Real men like something to hold onto while they fuck don't they?" She asked him, slapping his ass with her cock.

"Yes." He responded without hesitation. She cast her spells again and his ass began to thicken. It grew fat and juicy until she was satisfied it was the perfect bubble butt. She slapped it with her hand and squeezed it.

"Now your the perfect bitch for men to fuck Harry, my sweet little bitch boy Harry. But before I put your new body on the market I think I'll give you a trial fuck." She said as she circled back around to his face. She playfully swung her erect sex in front of his face.

Her hands grasped the back of his head as she forced his mouth around her. He accepted her willingly, as he did so many others each day. But it was different with her, she was his goddess and he was her mouth pet. Cho fucked his mouth deep as Harry had mastered the art of deepthroating and he could take her entire member without difficulty.

She filled his throat as she messaged his new breasts. They felt exquisite. She spit on his face before pulling out and slapping him across the face.

"Give me your pussy Harry." She told him as he spun around and presented his ass to her. She grabbed his dick and pulled hard. He gasped as she moved to his balls, taking turns slapping each testicle as hard as she could. She then put her hands on his asschecks and spread them. He moaned in a mixture of pain and pleasure as she entered him.

"Who's my favorite slut?" She asked as she started to pump in and out of him.

"I am miss Cho." Harry said as Cho Chang dominated his ass completely. She loved the feeling of it, she had taken his life away. He could have made an impact on the world, he could have been important. Now he was just her fuck doll, a hole for her to abuse as she choose. She had destroyed him completely and she relished in it.

"What do you worship?" She asked as her thrusts became wild.

"COCK, I WORSHIP COCK!" He screamed in pleasure.

"Beg for my cum bitch. Beg for love!" Cho commanded as she approached her climax.

"**Give me your cum miss Cho! Shoot your thick creamy spunk into me! Cock is my God, and you are my goddess! I'm your bitch and I'm begging for your love! Give it to me God!" **He screamed as she shot her load deep into his ass. She slowed as she finished. Cho gave him a spank on his backside as she pulled out.

"Now get cleaned up, you have cocks to service faggot." Cho said dismissively as she put her skirt back on and left the room. On her way out she looked and lavender brown.

"Get the fuck in the office." Cho told her. Lavender was giddy as she obeyed. Cho planned on teasing lavender and her tight pussy for awhile before fucking her stupid brains out but she was hard so fast it didn't happen. Life was good for Cho Chang.


	4. Chapter 4

Cho put the letter on the table in front of her. The dark Lord of England himself had sent it to her and she would have to comply. All good things must end eventually after all. She stripped down until she was stark naked before floo powdering her way to the fuck house where her favorite mouth pet was.

Cho stepped out of the fireplace to an audience, her cock began to stiffen as she crossed the large room. It swung back and forth with the motion of her steps as she approached her destination.

"Clear his schedule." Miss Chang commanded as lavender brown obeyed. She opened the door and stepped inside. Harry, or what was once Harry, ran to her and fell to his knees In front of her.

"Today I have something special in store for you mouth bitch." She said as she began to cast spells. She bound his limbs with rope and suspended him in the air in the center of the room. She transfigured a makeshift platform to stand on which put her large dick at Harry's face level. Finally she cast a vanishing spell on his mouth, removing all his teeth for the time being.

"Suck me dry my little bitch." She told him as she dangled her cock in his face. Harry wasted no time as he took her in his mouth, licking and slurping her member with gusto.

"You've become the perfect fag my little mouth pet. You've serviced so many cocks, sucking one after another, taking them in your ass pussy. Letting them pound you again and again because that's what I've taught you to do. That is what I've made you into, your just a hole for cum now faggot." Cho said to Harry as he sucked her perfection. She grabbed the back of his head with her right hand as she began humping into his mouth more forcefully, her large cock filling his throat.

Cho Chang was living this moment to the fullest. She was practically shaking in anticipation of what was to come, the darkest parts of her had taken over. She and her cock was God to this fucking idiot and she was going to show him that gods are cruel.

"My cock is God to you, suck toy. You worship it. Suck me off you fucking bitch. I own your fucking soul fag. Your nothing, your head is an empty void, just a wet mouth waiting for cock. Your ass is my fucking plaything ready to be fucked into at a moment's notice. Your nothing, **FUCKING NOTHING TO ME. " **Cho said viciously as she pushed her cock deeper into his throat. She pressed his head onto her cock, pumping his face as hard as she could. She kept her cock deep in his throat, suffocating him. Harry looked at her and saw her merciless smile, fear set in.

"You fucking slave, you soulless idiot. Your nothing, FUCKING NOTHING and my cock is everything." She began to fuck his head wildly. She loved the feeling, the total power. The ultimate superiority over her obedient bitch. She was losing herself in the lust of it, her cock was quivering inside his throat. She grabbed his head harshly and fucked his mouth without remorse. Harry's face began to turn red, his body jerked and writhed as it struggled to breathe. He stared into Cho Chang's face and saw nothing but animalistic lust.

"Oh God Harry yes, this is it baby. The boy who lived...to die sucking my cock. You ready mouth bitch? You fucking end today, with my cock in your stupid mouth." She told him as he started to flail in earnest. In Harry's death spasms his throat was convulsing around Cho' s cock in the most heavenly way. She lost it completely, she screamed in pleasure.

"**FUCKING YES! DIE YOU FUCKING PUSSY BITCH DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE LIKE THE FAGGOT YOU ARE!."** She screamed into his eyes as she watched Harry Potter's life end watched as it was destined to. The last thing Harry saw was Cho's face. It was full of merciless pleasure as she looked down at him. She threw her head back and howled in primal joy as he felt the cum coating spilling into his throat for the last time. Harry's vision went dark as she pumped the cum into him, and Cho glared down at him as he died.

"Fucking pathetic little bitch. Death is what weak little gags like you deserve." Cho told him as she ran her hands delicately through his hair for the last time. She withdrew her slowly softening cock out of his throat and took a step back. She looked the corpse over, he hung limply from the ropes. Drool was hanging from his mouth, his face was blue and swollen. Veins bulged across his temple and his eyes were bloodshot.

Cho exited the room, her cock still dripping with spit and her seed. She looked over to lavender and spoke. "Get somebody in there to clean up his body, he's dead." Lavender Brown looked at her and hesitated for only a moment before obeying.

As Cho walked down the hall headed towards the exit she felt an exquisite feeling wash over her, _power._ She had taken her first life although, when she thought about it she had taken Harry's life years ago. From the moment she had stripped him of his freedom and made him into her fuck doll he had been dead. But the act of it, feeling his throat as her cock took his life, the finality of it all.

Mistress Chang was a new woman, a powerful woman. She had done as the dark Lord commanded in his letter to her. She had rid her self of her favorite pet, the others meant nothing to her now. She had discovered the pleasure of feeling the death throes around her cock as she watched Harry's face as he died. Not tonight, but soon, she would make Lavender suffer the same fate. Others would follow, she was a powerful woman after all. Her cock swung back and forth as she made her way to the fire place, still dripping seed as she went.


End file.
